Le Petite Mort
by Frostedwitch
Summary: No real plot, Plumiere smut. Plumette is a little flustered at just how good Lumiere is in the bedroom and schemes.


Plumette sat alone down in the kitchen one afternoon, the others all currently called away on some task or another, even Cusinier for once out of his usual domain and the sounds of the clock on the wall and the fire in the half the only sounds in the room. Her cup of tea sat long cold on the table in front of her, fingers idly tracing the rim as she pondered over her thoughts.

She had a problem, perhaps not a problem, that would suggest something was wrong and that certainly was not the case at all, it was more a conundrum, a bother a slight hiccup.

The trouble was, Lumière was just too good in bed and it was beginning to pester her.

Most women would complain that their partners were selfish lovers, more concerned for their own pleasure before anything else and left their wives feeling unfulfilled, Plumette had completely the opposite concerns, the sex wasn't ultimately the problem, if anything it was fantastic, mon dieu had it been fantastic in the past few weeks since the spell had been broken her darling had been nothing but amorous and it wasn't that she minded, she adored it as much as he but truthfully by the end of it she was always too crossed eyed to know if up was down or she was flying again.

He was too good, and the bastard wasn't letting her get him back. What she wanted, really wanted, was to see him as undone as he made her but that was slightly difficult when she couldn't gather her mind enough to concentrate during the act.

Usually when she had a problem to puzzle out she could just ask her friends for advice, Mrs Potts a wealth of knowledge on any number of subjects or just good common sense, however she certainly wasn't going to go asking the woman who had more or less acted as her mother since she had come to the castle as a child about bedroom advice, just absolutely no.

She glanced up as the door was carefully pushed open and Chip peeked inside, on seeing only her he grinned to himself and snuck towards where Mrs Potts had left a tin full of biscuits she had made earlier on the side. He took down the tin and promptly become shoving them into his mouth.

He placed his tin full of sweet booty on the table and plunked himself in a seat beside her. "Wasn't you supposed to go back to work half an hour ago?" he asked around a mouthful of crumbs, glancing up at the clock curiously.

Her gaze followed his, oh dear, he was right. She was supposed to be cleaning right now but she had become so lost in her own musings she hadn't noticed the time.

"... Didn't your mother tell you not to eat all those biscuits?" she shot back, having been there when the housekeeper had told her son they were for after supper.

Chip paused mid chew, his eyes wide and his cheeks full "... I won't tell if you don't"

Plumette smiled smugly "Deal" she plucked out a biscuit for herself before he did manage to scoff the lot. "Now what you should do is leave the tin empty on the floor as if it has fallen from the side and make sure it is known FrouFrou was in here, he will be blamed"

"That's a great plan!" Chip's eyes glinted with inspiration. "You're the best partner in crime!"

"Naturally" she nibbled at her biscuit daintily.

"So what you doing down here alone?" he asked, licking crumbs from his fingers.

"Ah, just thinking, nothing more" she shrugged.

"About Lumière?"

"... Among other things, oui"

"Wanna tell me? Cogsworth says I'm a good listener" he waved another biscuit at her which she took with a nod of thanks. The butler most likely only thought the boy was a good listener because he was often the only one who was still there when he turned away during his long time consuming monologues, the others including herself always taking the opportunity to slip away the moment his back was turned.

"It is nothing, merely boring adult things but I must really be getting back upstairs" she stood up promptly and pressed a kiss on top of his head "Now eat your biscuits, remember tin on the floor and say you have no knowledge of what happened"

She made her way up the spiralling staircase that acted as a more direct way upstairs towards their master's quarters, leaving Chip and the kitchen behind her. Up more stairs and down a narrow passageway she slipped out through a hidden door into one of the many hallways of the castle, her plan to pretend she had been cleaning the entire time, at least that was the plan until she happened to pass an enclosed corner where a large statue was situated and a flash of gold reached out and grabbed at her, pulling her in.

She let out a squeak before she locked eyes with Lumière as he pressed her against the wall behind the statue, grinning mischievously at her. "Lumière! You startled me!" she swatted playfully at his shoulder while his arm curled around her waist, his spare hand coming to cup her cheek. She relaxed in his hold, a smile in place. "How long have you been hiding here?"

"Much too long to be away from you" he breathed as he leaned down, his lips brushing ever so lightly against hers. So now both of them had been ignoring their duties, oh well, it was hard to care much when he had pressed his lips to hers, her eyes slipping closed. She had gone ten years without his touch the work could wait. Her arms curled around his neck and pulled him even tighter to her, his manhood pressing hard against her thigh through her skirts and petticoats.

Plumette sighed into the kiss, nibbling at his bottom lip until he opened for her and her hand trailing down to gently rub at his bulge. "You seem to have a problem here, mon amour" she cooed, breaking the kiss and nibbling along his jaw.

"Oh? And what do you suggest we do about it mademoiselle?" he murmured back, both of his hands finding a hold on her hips.

"Hmm, I think I have some ideas" oh she had ideas alright, there was so many things she wanted to do to him, she would make him scream. He waggled his eyebrows at her before swooping in for another kiss, hot and wet and so delicious. She gave out soft pants of moans and whispers, beginning to swoon under his administrations, which was problem because soon she would be too distracted to get what she wanted and that wouldn't do at all, if her plans were going to work she had to move before he reduced her to a whimpering mess. She caught at his hands that had begun to pull up at the voluminous fabric of her skirts to get them out of his way. "Not yet" she breathed, her mouth parting enough from his to allow her the words, a glinting string of saliva between their lips which he chased back to her tongue and his hands let go of her skirts to fondle at her clothed breasts instead.

Now if this was going to work she would have to have him distracted, if she had to fault him on his sexual performance it would certainly be that he always put her pleasure first, at all times and would not be persuaded otherwise as anything else he seemed to think was an insult to her, that if he were to take more he was a bad lover and she should not have to disgrace herself with using her body to do things that would only please him. He left her lips behind, kissing down to press his tongue flat against her pulse, so enthusiastic and truly alive, down to place soft kisses to where her stays pushed up the top of her bosom. His fingers dipping inside the layers of the silky fabric of her bodice and rougher linings of her underwear and tugging them aside just enough to get his mouth at her breasts, suckling her nipple between his lips.

"Oh amour" she gasped, her hands coming to cup the back of his neck and hold him there, his wig in the way of running her fingers through his hair as she wanted. His hands kneading at her sides as he lavished her breasts with attention of his lips, tongue and just enough teeth to be exciting. She tilted her head back as she let him continue, her hand stroking idling at his nape while he suckled to his hearts content until his wandering hands scampered their way down south again, once more trying to tug up her skirts. Plumette pulled him away from her chest, flushed and in something of a mood that he had been well on the way to distracting her from her plan, however unintentional it may have been. His shocked blue eyes met hers, checking if he had done something without her consent or somehow hurt her, worry apparent on his features. They both knew he was stronger but she was always faster, within seconds she had pushed both of them away from the way, spun around with the precision of a dancer and forced Lumière against the wall, pinning those sneaky hands and clever fingers either side of his head. "I said not yet!"

His jaw tightened, his breath quickened and his eyes darkened. Oh. Ohhhhh, he had liked that, he liked that a lot, hadn't he? She took in his state, how he bit his lip and with a small whine pressed his hips a little harder to hers, now this, this was interesting. This is what she wanted, she realised and grinned with devious ideas already running wild through her mind, perhaps she didn't need to try to distract him to get what she wanted at all, if she only asked in the right way.

"Now Lumière" and that got his attention, his name instead of the many pet names she had for him. "I want you to keep your hands right here" she murmured, giving his wrists one last tight squeeze before she released him. Without a word he nodded, swallowing thickly as her hands went wandering down his front, stroking along his chest as her lips nibbled lightly at his throat. Her fingers worked to undo the buttons of his breeches and she moved to kneel down in front of him as she pulled his member out.

"Darling you don't have to do that..." he spoke a little breathlessly, his hands moving to stop her.

"What did I say?" she growled up at him, eyes sharp and her lips so close to his flesh.

"Yes Mistress" he gasped out and her eyes lit up, now that was very interesting indeed, not doubt just a knee jerk reaction from a lifetime of servitude but it made her ache pleasingly so, the very idea that he was her servant and she his mistress, after all it was a well known fact throughout the castle she was the only person Lumière listened to, not even their Prince having his full one hundred percent obedience all of the time. She grinned to herself, giddy and a little power drunk as he settled his hands back where she had placed them before turning her attention back to his hot cock in her dainty hands.

Lumière let out a shuddering sigh as she pressed her lips to the head, trying to settle against the wall and keep still for her, he was magnificently large, she mused, when she allowed him to slip between her lips and teeth, her jaw widening to take in his impressive girth. Her fingers tucked inside his breeches to fondle at his balls, her thumb rubbing at his base. He was mumbling under his breath, words of his love tumbling from his lips and an occasional light whimper as she worked her tongue against the underside of his length, which was all very pleasant but he wasn't being very loud and that wasn't what she wanted. So she stretched her mouth further and exhaled as she leaned forward, taking more of him in, his head pressing down her throat, sucking wetly.

"Ahhh cherie" he groaned, that was a good noise but she knew he could do better. Pulling off only to take him back in, again and again, letting him rock his hips into it while he whined and rambled. "Cherie, cherie, amour darling its good, so good" Yes this is definitely what she wanted and it fantastic, however she knew she wouldn't be able to fully get what she was looking for here, not in the middle of the hallway where really they could be discovered at any moment, they would need the privacy of a bedroom for that. "Ah!" he cried as she sucked harder and he pumped his hips faster. "Plumette!" she squeezed her hands around what she couldn't fit into her mouth, moving in time. "Cherie!" he hunched over her, his fingers finding their way into her hair as he held her still and finished, spurting down her throat as she rubbed soothingly at his thigh.

Plumette let him out of her mouth with a wet pop and wiping at her damp chin with the back of her hand. She stood and raised an eyebrow at him, flushed and panting for breath, and she smirked. "You have displeased me, I told you one thing and you couldn't even do that"

She clasped her fingers around his wrists, reminding him that he had moved. His eyes widened a little, his lips twitching upwards "Mistress please forgive me"

She raised her chin, doing her best to look noble. "You disobeyed me and for that you deserve punishment"

Lumière nodded, his fingers twitching excitedly. "Yes Mistress"

"You will come to my chambers tonight to receive your punishment" she demanded before she smiled, leaning in to kiss him gently. "But first back to work, I'm sure Cogsworth is in a fit looking for you by now" snatching up her feather duster from with it was tucked into the ties of her apron she swished it against his nose, tickling him and walking away with a sway of her hips. Leaving him still panting against the wall indecently.


End file.
